The present invention relates to memory control of an FM multiplex information receiving apparatus.
In a conventional FM multiplex information receiving apparatus which receives FM broadcast waves including character/image information and so on superimposed thereon and indicates the received FM multiplex information, the received FM multiplex information is temporarily stored in a memory thereof so as to ensure smooth indication of the received FM multiplex information and is indicated. Furthermore, when the power is turned off, all FM multiplex information stored in the memory is deleted in order to make power-off operation less complicated.
In such a conventional FM multiplex information receiving apparatus, all the information stored in the memory is deleted when the power is turned off. Therefore, it is necessary to re-store the information into the memory when the power is turned on, thereby taking a spare time till the information is indicated.
In other conventional FM multiplex information receiving apparatus, the FM multiplex information stored in a memory is not deleted when the power is turned off but is retained in the memory even after the power is turned off. Such a conventional FM multiplex information receiving apparatus has a shortcoming that in case where an update code of a program now being broadcast completes one round when the power is turned on, the update code of the program now being broadcast agrees with a update code of the program having been stored in the memory. It is therefore impossible to detect whether the information of the program being broadcast has been updated or not. Sometimes this causes the problem of being unable to update the old information having been stored in the memory.